Hearts After Dark
by Ronnie.Dae
Summary: A companion piece to An Arrangement of Hearts - all the M rated chapters will go here so the main story can keep its T rating. GaaSaku.
1. Smokerings

So this is a companion fic to _An Arrangement_ _of Hearts._ I don't want to upgrade the original to an M rating but felt like some people would like more! So all of the M chapters will go here. They'll have partner chapter names and I'll let you know where they fit in! This particular chapter fits in right after _Cigarettes._

I thought I'd give it to you tonight as I haven't updates for such a while - will come back and edit tomorrow!

 _Enjoy!_

* * *

 **Smokerings**

They're still leaning up against the front door of their marital home. He is fumbling at her clothes, tearing her thin scrubs in to rags. Something at the back of the mind pangs to what the hospital laundrette would say, complaining that yet another pair of scrubs have been ruined. Oh well, it was his fault for teasing her by blowing smokerings, she'd always wished she could do that, and then found herself distracted by his lips.

Those lips crash against hers and she suddenly doesn't care about them anymore; only that she wishes he would get them off her quicker. Then it's as if he is reading her mind as her top comes completely off with a distinct ripping noise ringing in to the cold, winter night. For what is not the first time that day, she discovers that it gets cold in Suna; he has taken off her lace bralette without her noticing, and her nipples pucker and react to the frost-bitten air.

His tongue is in her mouth now, and she can taste the ash of his discarded cigarette. She wonders if he can taste the same in her mouth. Then she remembers that she has hands, too, and begins to tug at his clothes. Making no pretty sight of the way she undoes his leather belt, breaking the buckle in the process. She runs her cold fingertips along the line of his underwear, he makes a noise of approval as he kisses her harder.

Her bottoms are off now, her panties too, and she is stark naked and shivering for all of Suna to see. But they don't, they're home is quite secluded after all. Still, she senses the faint shuffling of Anbu turning their backs.

His fingers are in between her legs, teasing her slowly and softly. A far cry from the pace of his tongue and teeth nipping at her neck. Another passing thought; she was glad that she knew how to get rid of love bites within an hour. She was sure to be left with a fair few tomorrow.

He slides a finger inside of her, she tenses for a moment, grabbing on to him. The she decides that she doesn't care that it's like ice. The warmth of her is slowly warming it up, anyway. She moves against him, grinding on his hand. She loosens her grips and his shirt and remembering that she was in the middle of taking his jeans off. So she makes fast work of it.

He grinds his teeth together and sharply inhales as his cock is finally released, she doesn't pause before she grabs it. Moving in a perfect rhythm as he takes the opportunity to slide another finger inside her.

She moans, deeply, and is now practically climbing on to him to get more.

"Get inside me." She manages to spit out, teeth chattering from cold or pleasure or both.

He uses his spare hand to turn the door handle, then uses both hands to pick her up before they crash on to the floor. She bites his lip, furious at the loss of stimulation. He all but dumps her on to the kitchen counter, and she rips the rest of his clothes off. He is pulling her hips forward, bringing is own to meet hers so he can slide his cock inside her...

* * *

Her eyes open flick wide open and she makes the rash decision to throw her alarm clock across the room. It hits the wall, and is destroyed in the process.

She takes a moment to catch her breath before rolling over and half-moaning/half-screaming in to her pillow.

She feels a little dirty for having a dream like that, but also annoyed that it had been so suddenly snatched from her. Feeling the wet warmth still between her legs, she decided it was time for a long, cold shower.


	2. Apples

Hello! This is the partner chapter to _Oranges._ Here's hoping you like it! It's actually the longest chapter I've written, haha! Please review :)

 _Enjoy!_

* * *

 **Apples**

Gaara is sat on the sofa in his home study, he is meant to be doing the copious piles of paperwork consuming the coffee table in front of him. Instead, he is distracted by his wife. She is swinging her legs again. This time she is sat on the kitchen counter in a pair or short, flimsy pajamas. She is eating an apple.

She seems entirely engrossed by some medical journal, leaving the juices drip down her lips and he finds himself wondering what it would feel like to lick them off. She shuffles slightly as she turns her page, leaving the strap of her top slip of her shoulder. She doesn't seem to notice that it leaves her breast almost revealed.

He shakes his head, remembering the trade agreement still in his hand, waiting to be read and signed. He manages to initial the first three pages before his distracted again.

A bag of apples have tumbled from the fridge and on to the kitchen floor, accompanied by a soft-spoken _"Shit!"_ from Sakura, as she rushes about the kitchen to pick them up. He smirks, wondering how she managed to get such a reputation during the war; if only the the writers of all those Bingo Books could see this moment.

She is trying to hold them all in her arms, and it seems as if she drops an apply for every two she picks up. He can't help but laugh. She looks up, and sees him through the open ; placing a hand over his mouth to cover the chuckling, cheeks threatening to turn pink after being caught watching her.

She has that cheeky grin on her face again; it almost kills him. Her expression is so full of mischief and simple glee; he finds himself pleased that she can still be happy. She drops all but one of the apples, and skips over to door of his study. The way she leans up against the door frame leaves him convinced that she knows exactly what state her pajamas are in.

"Want some?" She asks, twirling a ruby red apple in between her fingers tips, the tone of her voice tells him that she is not talking about the apple.

He can't deny that he likes the flicker of shock that flashes though her eyes when he says "Yeah." They both stay still for a moment, breathing heavy and eyes locked.

Then suddenly, she is straddling him. Holding the apple millimeters from his lips, he is about to sink his teeth in before she pulls it away and takes a bite herself. He almost stops breathing; how can she make eating fruit so _sensual_?

The apple is at his mouth again; his lips are where hers were and he can taste the sweet juice. He takes a bite, keeping his eyes locked to hers. He is chewing as slow as possible.

Swallowing, he opens his mouth to take another bite; but it is not apple he tastes. Instead, it is her tongue. She's not kissing him, she's licking his lips and his teeth and his tongue. There's a soft moan- "The fruit is so much sweeter in Suna." Her voice is barely above a whisper.

With an impatient grunt, he moves her closer to him. His raging erection is threatening to bust out his jeans and he knows she can feel it through those flimsy pajama shorts. She drops the apple on the side of the sofa and puts her hands in her hair. When he doesn't react; she pulls on it. Softly first, then harder. She is moving back and forth on his lap; she is almost growling when she bites his bottom lip.

She can feel him smirking as he brings his hands up to the straps of her top. Then, the _bastard_ breaks them. Her top pools around her waist and he makes quick work of getting to fondle her breasts; squeezing her nipples roughly between his fingertips.

They're kissing now; fast and rough and breathing heavy and she grinds on top of him. She takes her hands from his hair and forcefully rips open his shirt; sending buttons pinging around the study.

They move almost as one; with him shoving her back down to the sofa and her pulling him with her legs wrapped around him. She pulls his belt off as he tears her shorts; she uses her feet to kick off his jeans.

They both seem to have the same idea as she grips his cock at the same time he shoves two fingers inside her. They easily find a rhythm as they work each other towards climax- they both stop suddenly as the back door slams.

"Sakura!" Matsuri calls. "I'm gonna take a shower, then we'll get ready for tonight?"

They both stare at each other in shock; it's as if they've only now realised what they were doing.

"Sakura?" Matsuri calls again, they hear her footsteps creeping towards the front of the house. They're both filled with panic as they're stark naked and- _Fuck, the study door is open and if she comes close enough she'll see and then, fuck-_

" _Say something_!" Gaara says in a harsh whisper.

"Y-yeah!" She says, voice shaking. "Just ironing our dresses, I'll be up in a sec!"

Thankfully, the answer is good enough for Matsuri, as she sings a sweet " _Okay_!" and hums to herself as she runs up the stairs.

Sakura has turned away from him, her hands now pushing against his chest. He raises a hand to her cheek. "Sakura-"

She pushes him off her, jumping up and collecting her ruined pajamas; "We're... we're going for some food and a movie t-tonight." She uses her clothes to shield her face. "I n-need to get ready."

The shaking of her voice leaves his own caught in his throat, and before he can say anything she has left the room, closing the door gently behind her.

He is left almost shell-shocked on the sofa. His whole body stinging with the loss of her touch. _What the fuck just happened?_ He takes a moment to catch his breath before getting redressed. He heads up to his room and spends the night hating himself for the tears that were pooled in her eyes...


End file.
